


Fun in the snow

by ScreamingParrot



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingParrot/pseuds/ScreamingParrot
Summary: Christmas is a time for familyShaking his head Gil wondered where it had all gone wrong.If he had followed the prints in the snow he felt certian Malcom would pick him off in moments just like he had with Jessica and Ainsley.
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

His betrayal stung far worse than the bitter winter winds ever could.

Bright had betrayed him, how could he? His own son, no, not anymore the turn coat.

The sun was setting now, drawing out the shadows.  
They had been after him for almost an hour but he was as slippery as a snake in slime twisting away from them at every turn.  
Cold and weary Gil crept slowly forward scanning for any sign that might lead him to wherever Malcolm was hiding. 

The grounds of the Milton's country estate extended as far as Gil could see, a vast expanse of pristine white it had been snowing all day and the footprints stood out like a sore thumb, Gil couldn't be 100% sure they were Malcom's the guy had small feet they could just as easily be Dani's.

What a mess he'd gotten them all into, he never stopped to think things through. It had gotten him into so much trouble throughout the years.  
Who was he kidding? That boy could get himself in trouble in an empty room.

Deciding the prints were either a trap or Dani's Gil crept further towards an expanse of snow covered lawn while still keeping himself hidden in the trees that surrounded the estate.

Shaking his head he wondered where it had all gone wrong. If he had followed the prints he felt certian Malcome would've picked him off in moments just like he had with Jessica and Ainsley.

Movement up ahead caught his eye, a dark parka with the hood up was only just visible between the branches of a holly bush at the edge of the trees, the faint wisp of their breath escaping throuh the branches as they hid. 

Ever so carefully Gil crept forwad trying to keep his breathing quiet as his prey shifted position with a mumered groan of protest, the cold must be getting to them, it was certainly getting to him he wasnt as young as he once was.  
Poised and ready to fire it was Dani who turned suddenly to face him rather than Malcom. 

"Please tell me you've seen Bright?" Gil whispered as he hunkered down with her, Knees screaming out in protest.

"No sorry, thought I saw something over there" She said nodding back towards the house "But I cant be certian couldve been a squirrel"

"We need to get to him before he takes out any one else, who's left?"

"We all watched him get Jessica right at the start, He got Ainsley about 10 minutes later when she made a break from the porch" Gil said shaking his head at the memory she never even stood a chance against him.

"It's just us left then" Dani said as she brushed the snow piling up off of Gils scarf "He took out JT and Tally about 5 minutes ago, cornered them by the pool house." 

"God damnit! We need to end this Dani, how did he get the drop on JT? Hes EX marine for christ's sake. He must've had this planned from the start!" 

"We dont stand a chance and he knows it. He knows the area better than us he knows how we think, he has every advantage right now" 

Just then Malcolms manic laughter cut throuh their hushed conversation, eyes widening in shock at how close he sounded they almost didnt duck in time as a shot flew wide forcing them both to dive to the floor.  
Pausing only for a second Malcolms almost child like giggles mocked them as he shouted  
"Catch me if you can!" before he fled as quickly as he appeared. 

"You ok Gil? Did he get you?" 

"No, no I'm good he missed by a mile, you?" 

"All good"

"That was close, too close come on we can follow his trail" Gil offered his had to Dani pulling her upright from where he had flattened her against the cold ground.

"You think thats such a good idea? He's goin to expect us to do that, knowing Bright he's probably set traps or an ambush" she said as she brushed off the worst of the snow.

"No he thinks too much of himself he knows we'll expect traps and will avoid them going the long way around instead. Look hes heading back to the house we need to hurry." 

And with that Gil took off sprinting after his boy.

Dani shook her head jogging after Gill at a more sedate pace as she smiled to herself, Malcom hadnt managed to take out JT and Tally alone and he would need her help again with Gill best not to stray too far behind.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse spelling mistakes i spotted a few but too lazy to fix right now

Malcolm ran through the snow as fast as he could manage without slipping and causing himself another injury.

Gil would be following close on his heels he was sure and he needed to be quick if he didn't want the taller man to catch him before the main event.

As he broke through the tree line Malcolm could hear Gil behind him, he grinned, it was all going to plan. Digging deep Malcolm sprinted towards the old gardeners shed and taking up postition.

Gil slowed as he approached the old shed, it backed up against a walled garden effectively trapping Malcolm. Finally the end was in sight.

"Dani quickly! Ive got him cornered!"

It was only moments later that Gil heard her footsteps behind him turning he motioned for her to cover him as he approached.

"Come on he's trapped we've got him now" Gil cautiously edged around the shed only to find no Malcolm just a pile of snow.  
Puzzled and a little alarmed Gil turned.

"Oh Gil, Im so dissapointed in you. Really you shouldn't have been so easy to trick"

The bottom dropped out of Gils stomach, behind him stood Malcolm and Dani side by side.

"How did you?" he gestured from the shed to where Malcolm now stood.

" Does it really matter? Your not going to win this and I don't want to give away all my secrets. Would you like to do the honors?" Malcolm asked Dani galant as always.

"How about we do it together?" She smiled.

"No, No Dani we're a team?! How could you do this to me? To JT?" Taking a step back on the uneven ground trying to avoid the inevitable, but it was futile. 

Malcolm and Dani advanced upon him.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Gil but weve run out of time to play, its best we wrap things up now don't you think?" 

They took aim and fired, Gil stumbled back before crumbling into a heap on the ground. 

Malcolm whooped for joy jumping up and punching the air while Dani walked towards Gils still form nudging him with her boot.

"Are you done yet? Dinners getting cold!"Jessica called from the house. 

Sighing Malcolm ran a hand through his hair, it was soaked through and he was starting to shiver.roaned as he took their offered hands and hauling himself upright and brushing himself off, Jessica would kill him for real if he brought that much soil and snow into the house.

Malcolm chuckled

"Remind me why I thought a snowball fight was a good idea? Im soaked through and can't feel my toes!"

Gil slapped him on the shoulder a little harder than necessary, 

"Its good to see you laugh kid, come on before your toes fall off" 

They walked back shoulder to shoulder trying to share what warmth they could. 

Jessica had warm dry clothes awaiting them and JT brought them all steaming mugs of coca. 

All in all Gil thought as they all cuddled up on various sofas and snuggled up under woolly blankets to watch the Christmas special it had been a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
